Musings of the Mad
by transcendantviewer
Summary: When the insane and destructive Jinx suffers a disappointing battle on the Fields of Justice, she decides to blow off some steam with the "person" responsible for her anguish.
1. Shared Delusions

**Musings of the Mad**

_**Author's Note:**_

_** This is a short story that I decided to write because I thought it would be fun. I'm not foreseeing it lasting long, but it should be pretty interesting for all you League of Legends fans out there that feel like checking it out.**_

**Disclaimer: The following story is purely fan-made. I, transcendantviewer, hereby acknowledge that I do not own any of the names, events, places, or characters of this story.**

Oh, shit~! You ever know that one person that you can NEVER get along with? Every little thing they do just drives you up the wall? Yeah, me too. Hi, by the way. My name's Jinx and um... Yeah. Oh, did I mention that I'm completely FUCKING BORED OUT OF MY MIND RIGHT NOW?!

I just got off the fields of justice and I barely got to kill anyone! All I got to do was harass while Xerath fucking murdered them when they'd run off! UGH! That's what I get for offering to help out. A whole lot of nothin' and boredom. The worst part was that all I got to do while they'd run off was try to talk to the jerk. You know what he'd do? IGNORE ME! Fucking rude! If I'm going to be doing nothing, why not do nothing while I do something? You know what? I should pay that "all-powerful" ass a visit! See what kind of crap he does when he's alone. Maybe that'll be more interesting than the things he does when others are around.

**External Perspective**

Jinx finished her internal and slightly external rant as she walked and mumbled down the halls of the Institute of War. When the idea of paying Xerath a visit crossed her tattered mind, she stopped to review it, her eyes widening. She then grinned a very unsettling grin and started giggling with a slightly wicked tone, walking now with purpose towards the main cafeteria where she'd continue to ruminate on the subject. _I still can't believe what he called me!_ She thought, furious as she took a concoction of various foods and scarfed it down. When she'd finished, she took her plate and tossed it into the stack on the far side of the cafeteria, surprising all the other champions that were eating when the pile suddenly erupted into a fiery explosion. Jinx then laughed as Catlyn and Vi looked at her in disgust, shaking their heads. All the other champions turned back to their food once they realized that she was the culprit, no longer interested as it was completely something that she would do. She then got up, taking her weapons and walking out of the mess hall. As she walked, her twisted, anarchic mind continued churning through all the satisfying possibilities that she could do to the unsuspecting ascendant being.

_Ooh, maybe I could make all his artifacts break when his powers touched them? Hmm... No, he could just reform them... I could lace all his... Shit, he's not alive. Oh, I can put a hextech dampener on his back while he worked and kick him around like a soccer ball! Look out you floating dick, here comes a little energy to liven things up!_ She thought, smirking as she walked down the halls, her boots making heavy clunking sounds.

As she made her way to the archives, she heard the voice of her beloved, cute little "friend", Ziggs, speaking to someone. She grinned brightly, looking around for him as she hadn't gotten her daily "hug" from the frightened yordle. She followed the echoing sounds of his voice to a door that was only half closed and spotted him next to someone that she didn't bother to look at. The moment she saw him, she charged into the room, laughing like a maniac, pulling the small champion into a tight, vise-like hug. Unknown to her, he was currently showing the other champion the mechanics to some of his explosives, the powder from one of his grenades being thrown into the air, igniting. The two of them were covered in a dark, cartoony film of black soot from the explosion, blinking confused. She then noticed that Xerath was the company that Ziggs was with and that the powder had collided with his arcane form, being ignited and staining his stone plates. He looked down at the two of them, his impressive stature dwarfing them and actually intimidating the anarchist and the explosives expert.

"**Is there something I can do for you, Jinx?**" Xerath asked, his voice strained with annoyance as he began to wipe the soot from his stone bindings. He then turned around from the two of them, beginning to clean his workspace. Ziggs would have been thrashing in her arms in terror if not for being paralyzed with fear by Xerath's building rage.

An explosion then engulfed him again as she pulled one of the explosives off Ziggs' chest and tossed it at him, causing his research materials to shutter and topple as well as making his form waver slightly and make his stone bindings shutter.

"**Obviously, you know not who you address.**" He said, turning back to her, the glow behind the stone that covered what could be described as a head was now a brighter blue than the rest of him. "**Who do you believe yourself to be to interrupt my experimentation in such a bold manner?**" he asked, an almost snarl in his voice as he stared her down, tilting his stone mask down at her.

She did not even hesitate in her response, her pink eyes staring defiantly up into the openings of his stone prison. "I'm Jinx. And I'm here to make this boring research of yours a bit more interesting." She said, smirking slightly. She then released the yordle and threw him at Xerath, reaching up to her rocket launcher and blasting a large chunk out of the stone ceiling above them, disappearing in the remaining dust and debris. Xerath looked around, holding the paralyzed yordle in his hands before sighing, dropping Ziggs to the ground.

"Today is not going to be a good day." Xerath said, sighing and running his claw-like hands over the stone that covered his arcane head. In that moment, a barrage of bullets hailed down and destroyed everything around him but left him untouched. "**I will flay you with your own follicles!**" he shouted at the insane woman as she once again disappeared.

"Ooh! Sounds like fun. Gonna buy me dinner first, you sweet talker?" she teased. Xerath then scoffed at the notion, turning his back to her. While he was turned from her, she boldly slithered up and onto his shoulder, her feet kicking back and forth playfully as she now whispered to him. "You should let me show you something _really_ fun..." she said with a sultry voice before again jumping off him and finding an appropriate place to hide, giggling the entire time. He immediately spun around, blasting his Mage Chains at where he thought she would be, missing.

"**Does your meddling know no end!?**" he shouted, charging an Arcanopulse in his hand.

"Nope." She replied from the distance, giggling as her incessant teasing was driving him to his breaking point and he unleashed a blast that bore a hole straight though the wall beside where she was hiding. She then blasted another chunk out of the ceiling and made her way onto the table before him. "You should let Jinx take care of you." She said with a pout to her lip as she leaned forward and running a finger down the side of the stone that covered his face. He shouted in sheer rage, his core glowing white hot and the stone prison surrounding him beginning to shutter and rumble as his rage grew. He then erupted into a barrage of stone pieces as he threw out his prison as an explosion type weapon, the shrapnel of which tearing the entirety of his work space and the room alike to shreds. He stood for a brief moment as his true self; a writhing, jolting mass of arcane force that moved like a hybrid of fire and lightning. Then, slowly, the stone shrapnel began to be pulled by an unseen force from the walls and wooden tables and even the stone ceiling and coalesce back onto him. The stone shards reformed as though they were never broken as he looked around for any signs of motion. Then, without warning and faster than even he could have predicted, Jinx was on his shoulder again, kicking her face as she did before. "That... Was... AWESOME!" she shouted, rolling off his shoulder and onto the ground, standing up, facing away from him, her arms up above her head. "You! Why didn't you ever tell me you could do that shit?! That was amazing!" she said, turning around and running up to him, jumping up and pecking a kiss on the side of his stone face, making him stare at her, confused. "Awe, man! I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!" she shouted, a huge, mildly insane grin on her face. Xerath put his hands over his face and sighed deeply, despair gripping him as he realized that she would likely never leave him alone now.

"You will be the death of me, woman." He said, groaning and beginning to use his powers to rebuild his workspace.

**End Musings of the Mad: Chapter 1**

_**I hope you all like this. I've decided that if I can, I'm going to make another few chapters to this story simply because it's really interesting to think of all the different kinds of interactions these two could have.**_


	2. Warping Reality

**Musings of the Mad Chapter 2: Warping Reality**

_**Author's Note: This story is far more entertaining to write than I thought it was going to be. I hope all of you enjoy reading the continuation of this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

**Chapter 2 begin.**

Xerath soon looked up from his hand to the insane woman standing next to him. Seeing her mildly crazed grin, he immediately put his hand over his stone mask again, sighing audibly.

"The only reason I haven't extinguished your deranged soul yet, mortal is because doing so would bring my allegiance with the league into questioning." He said, grumbling.

"Oh, please, I can tell you're ecstatic to have a girl hanging around you. It has to get lonely sitting down here by yourself all the time." Jinx teased, looking up to him.

"Rest assured, mortal, I have no qualms with being in seclusion." Xerath replied.

"Nah, I see it in your... Eye... Things... Anyway, you want company. You're just too proud to admit it." She said, starting to walk casually around the remnants of his work space. "Oh, and if you're ever available and want something more... _physical _to do, look me up." She said with a slight grin, looking back to him and winking. He simply looked to her before beginning to laugh.

"You are surely joking! Do you honestly believe I would do something so... Trivial with you? Let alone with any mortal? I have no need or ambitions for such a carnal and unnecessary act." He scoffed, looking back to his desk and beginning to blast the entirety of the surface with his power, reforming the various broken items slowly.

"Suit yourself, but I know what I like and I gotta tell ya, _that_ display a couple minutes ago definitely was what I like." She replied, her voice playful, despite his latent insult. When Xerath didn't reply or even look back to her when she spoke, Jinx dropped her smile and began to think. _I think it's time I take you on a little adventure. Show you what real fun is._ She thought, her smile returning as she pulled out a small device and primed it. "You need to get out more." She said as it charged.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I'm trying to get out of this infernal sarcophagus that binds my powers. He replied, finally looking over to her. "What is that?" he asked, noticing the small node shaped device in her hand.

"Oh, nothing, just one of my little gadgets." She said with a grin before quickly spinning and slamming it down onto the lock on his chest. Xerath recoiled, charging up his magic, but when he released the power, it was sucked into the device on his chest. His powers began to wane and all he could do was stand there.

"**What have you done to me?!**" he shouted, his eyes glowing in anger.

"I made you more compliant. Now come on! We've got shit to do!" she shouted, gripping his hand and dragging him out of the archives. It was only at this time that the unconscious Ziggs awoke with a grumble and got up off the floor. With no one in sight, he looked around several times in terror before sprinting out and finding a place to hide where Jinx wouldn't be able to find him.

The roiling energies within Xerath made him seem like he was almost solid due to the sheer amount of anger and energy that was being restrained by the device. When he reached for it, his hand turned to a mist and the stone pieces bound to him were deflected away by some sort of field.

"**Unhand me and I will allow you to plead to your gods before I obliterate you!**" he shouted, livid by the feeling of being led around like a lost, defenseless puppy. The fact that he was being led by her of all people was well beyond the tipping point.

"Awe, aren't you sweet! As much as I'd love to talk to my homeboys upstairs, I'm going to have to refuse. We've got things to meet and people to do!" she shouted, continuing to drag him.

He simply stared at her in disbelief as to how she could be this torturously infuriating. _I didn't believe any mortal could be this obscenely unpleasant to converse with. What am I being dragged into?_ He thought, sighing and finally allowing her to lead him on in defeat, his stone shoulders now slumped. She quickly led him out of the archives and into the main halls, taking him to a place that he'd never been to; the roof of the institute.

"I think a little fresh air will do you some good. Breathing or no breathing, it'll help you come out of your shell." She said, her terminology making him all the more perturbed. He sighed audibly, shaking his head.

"I do not understand why you insist on tormenting me in such a cruel and unusual way." He said in defeat. "If you insist on dragging me along and forcing me to comply, at least release me from the influence of this infernal device, I will abide by your shepherding for the time being." He said, his voice low and somewhat solemn.

Jinx looked to him and smiled somewhat warmly, reaching forward and removing the module from his lock. His powers returned to him and he tightened his hands into a fist, inspecting the arcane energies that flowed out of them. He then looked to her, thinking.

_I could vaporize her at this very moment and return to my research; it's highly unlikely that she could even put up a difficult struggle._ He thought. She then looked away from him and towards the sunset, almost as though she was sane for that one precious moment. His eyes drifted to the sunset as well, his thoughts stopping for a few moments as he appreciated it. _There was once a time when I imagined what secrets the sun held and wanted to hold it in the palm of my hand so I could give it to you, Tabia. I'm sorry._ He thought once again. Jinx then looked to him, noticing what little emotion that was visible in his body language. She then placed a hand on his to get his attention.

"Come on. Enough of this boring stuff, let's go out for some fun!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and jumping straight off the balcony, dragging him over with her. She then pulled out her rocket launcher, blasting it into the dirt at just the right moment, coupled with Xerath's pulling against her, that the two of them landed safely. She then proceeded to drag him off the institute grounds without telling anyone and led him along the roads towards the nearest town.

_How could a girl such as this be even capable of appreciating a sunset?_ He pondered, glancing to her while she led him around.

The two quickly entered the nearby town as it was barely a mile away from the institute. They quickly entered a small building that appeared completely inconspicuous. Jinx then released Xerath's hands and he looked around inside the rather impressively sized hut's interior. The entirety was filled with rune stones and glowing objects that appeared to be crystal, creating intricate patterns of light and refractions that were puzzling to the magus to say the least. That's when he noticed the music. The very beat was so intense, that his form slightly rippled with every base thump. It consisted of sounds that seemed similar to that of static and screeches but was somehow, not unpleasant to hear.

_**(This is where the strangeness of League of Legends kicks in. They're in a nightclub right now. I sort of decided to wing it based on the fact that Leagues allows for things like "Corporate Mundo" and  
"iBlitzcrank" so there's obviously room for present time things like Dub-step and House style music.)**_

As the two of them drew closer and closer to the source of the strange music, Xerath noticed people appearing all around, most dressed in clothes the likes of which he'd never seen before. They wore clothes that varied from the obscenely tight to atrociously baggy and were garnished all across their forms with items that seemed out of place or simply unnecessary.

"Come on! We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet!" Jinx said loudly as the music began to pick up volume the closer they got to the stairs that led deep down into the structure. When they entered the staircase and came to the actual origins of the obscure music, Xerath's eyes widened. It appeared that Jinx and he were far from the only League Champions that were aware of this place. The music itself was being created by an intricately balanced back and forth between Heimerdinger and Veigar; the two yordles combining their knowledge of Hextech and dark arcane arts. Xerath looked around, confused greatly by all the new experiences unfolding around him. The beat was now so powerful that his energetic form wavered and shook with every heavy thump and his plates seemed to slightly vibrate with the strength of the percussion of the music. His wavering arcane form produced a pulsating, rhythmic light that moved and shook in tandem with the beat of the music, making the others cheer at the alluring visual effect. The focusing of the sound waves through the eye slits in his stone mask made his eyes seem to ripple like an aerial view of water dripping into a pond. Despite his confusion, he somehow found the scene less tedious than he first believed he would, now allowing Jinx to drag him along through the crowd of dancing champions and civilians alike. When Xerath's gaze returned to Jinx, he noticed her loading her rocket launcher with a payload that he'd never seen her use before. It looked like a crystalline sphere that she fired straight up into the air. Xerath tried to stop her due to her reputation as one to explode things for no reason, however, the moment the projectile left the chamber of her launcher, it began to slow down at an alarming rate before seemingly weightlessly, hanging in the air above the crowd of dancing people and champions. She then looked over to Xerath and spoke. "Come on, man, loosen up and do your thing! Shoot it with some of your weird lightningy-fiery stuff!" she shouted to him over the loud music. When he looked at her like she was deranged – more so than usual – she grunted and pulled out her energy pistol and blasted electricity into it, causing it to glow and spin, shining a whitish-blue light in all directions. "See? Now come on!" she said again. Sighing, Xerath agreed, charging up his Arcanopulse and firing up into the sphere at regular intervals; the lack of inhibiting magic that he usually experienced on the Fields of Justice allowing him to blast his lightning-like energy practically endlessly. The light erupting from the sphere burst forth with the shaky, electric like nature of his arcane energy; appearing to burn and ungulate with power all the while, the sphere spun constantly and in varying directions.

_It would seem the insane woman is not as unstable as I assumed. In that case, I'll give these mortals reason to cheer. Time for a little show of mastery._ He thought unleashing pulsing waves into his near constant beam of energy, causing it to brighten and dull in somewhat predictable intervals. Jinx watched this with a slowly widening grin on her face, beginning to dance with the others, putting her weapons beside Xerath, knowing he wouldn't obliterate her without a sporting chance. _I surmise that she rather trusts me, despite the circumstances that this endeavor started with. Strange girl._ He thought to himself, slowly speeding up and slowing down the rate of his pulsing energies in sync with the beat of the music.

"And what do we appear to be having here?" Heimerdinger said, looking over his station alongside Veigar as they finished their set. "A new and most precarious arrival?" he said, inspecting Xerath.

"Perhaps the ascended being has come to "school" us in the ways of magic and music?" Veiger said, making Heimerdinger chuckle.

"You are quite right, yordle mage. I am going to demonstrate to you all what a true mastery over energy and matter can achieve." Xerath said, slowly lifting into the air. The music now stopped as the others looked to him, expecting him to ruin the party. "Allow me to show you all what a master manipulator can accomplish." He said, bringing his arms across his chest in a crossed position.

"Anyone else hear that?" Rengar said, looking around for the source of a sound that he heard almost immediately but no one else could. Soon, however, others began to agree, looking around in confusion. Jinx's smile widened as she now noticed Xerath's arcane form vibrating with energy, the air all around them starting to feel thick with an indescribable energy.

"What you are hearing and feeling now is of my doing. The universe stands as a mere tuning fork for my power to control. Now behold what the universe can be bent to accomplish." He said, his hands slowly closing and the pinging sound beginning to sound as though it were pulsating and echoing. He then released his hands, the sound seemingly leaking from the very walls. He then pulled himself into his sarcophagus before erupting it into a floating sphere around him, his true form visible to all as the now small and shrapnelized shards of his stone armor floated in an orbit around him. They rhythmically clacked against one another as their orbits collided, the humming and ringing sound now becoming a simply melody of ups and downs before a vague sound that none of them, not even Heimerdinger recognized. Electrical arcane energy was sparking out from his core, creating sounds as it was bent into each and every of the stone orbitals around Xerath's true form. Gradually, the sounds formed a strange, electronic sounding beat that the crowd soon responded to as it grew more intricate. Heimerdinger and Veiger, despite their jest against the ascendant being, spurred him on with encouragement and back-up effects adding intricacy to his song. A certain woman in the audience could not hold back tears as she listened to the simple, repeating melody that she'd heard from stories long ago. A particular Maven of the Strings drifting silently up to Xerath's side and adding in the missing half of his melody, causing him to regard her with a surprised nod.

_Such sweet songs. From ages passed. A heart broken and a life forgotten._ Sona thought to herself, playing along with Xerath, knowing the origins of the song he played. To the others, it had a mildly melancholy hint to its electronic sound, but to her, it was full of pain and sorrow and remorse as she could feel with music like others feel with words and intent. Between the two, the song was complete and instilled a simple, yet vaguely calming effect on the listeners, even though it was altered to be slightly more danceable. All those that heard the melody were soothed, even the insane woman that had brought the magus to the night club, her smile gone from her features and her eyes closed.

When the soft music subsided, all looked on in silence before applauding loudly and vigorously at the two. Xerath reformed into his more viewed state and nodded in regard to his new assistant.

"The Maven of the Strings here is familiar with that piece; it is an ancient lullaby from the city of Shurima, my mortal and long forgotten home. I'd like to pass this moment to her as her prowess with magical melodies surpasses that of any else who dare to create rhythm while she shows you all the span of my mortal home.

Sona then nodded silently, her hands skillfully stringing together note after note of the original lullaby and very slowly transitioning it to a mystical retelling of the ancient city that Xerath once called home. The music painted pictures and emotions in the minds of all who listened, even the magus himself. Images and sensations of a place, full of joy, beauty, serenity and marvelous achievement, erupted into the minds of the maven's listeners. In the course of several slow, almost time-stopping minutes, the story ended on a single, sweet note. Unknown to all aside from Xerath, her and a very few others, that single, soft, passionate ending note also represented the last soothing and sweet moment in the city of Shurima and the last, happy moment that Xerath had ever experienced in his mortal life and in his immortal afterlife as an ascended being. Sona looked to him and shed a single tear that only he could see and the two nodded to one another in silent understanding; their duet over and the crowd slowly opening their eyes. The listeners erupted into wild cheering at the two as Sona and Xerath turned to them then to one another, locked hands and bowed in unison. Xerath then turned and nodded to Heimerdinger and Veigar once again, signaling to them that it was now their turn to regain the crowd. Xerath and Sona then parted ways, the two gathering each, their own separate crowds.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Jinx shouted, jumping into a hug with Xerath, surprising everyone as he did not sidestep or incinerate or look to her even displeased but simply finished lowering himself and now her to the ground, his hands on her hips to stabilize her before releasing her. She then broke the hug and stared up at him with a slightly smug smile on her face before speaking. "That... was... AWESOME! I told you that you'd like this place!" she shouted. Before he could correct her, she hugged him once again and in the hug, kissed the side of his helmet in a simple, not even teasing, sign of joy. In that moment, Xerath looked down at her when she released from the hug and his eyes sent an aura of enjoyment to her when she looked into them, the two simply remaining in that motionless, single moment, just regarding one another, their thoughts simultaneously drifting to the same phrase that perplexed the both of them at the exact same instant. _Who is this person?_

**End Chapter 2: Warping Reality.**

_** I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and reviews are more than welcome, criticism or not. I'm greatly enjoying this story and I am looking forward to what you readers have to say. New chapters should be soon.**_


	3. Mirages

**Musings of the Mad Chapter 3: Mirages**

_**So, this is going to be the third and possibly most eventful chapter out of this story. I'm going to be honest when I say that I'm not anticipating this story to last all that much longer beyond this chapter. It's going to have a definite end, unlike all my other stories that have been discontinued or put on ice. As always, read and review. Any feedback on how this story is received is always greatly appreciated.**_

__The two continued looking deep into one another's eyes, neither moving nor even really thinking. _This girl... There is far more to her than I thought possible._ Xerath thought as he continued inspecting Jinx's pink, slightly moving eyes. She too was deep in thought as she looked into the deep, seemingly infinite abyss of bright, spiraling energy that was Xerath's arcane form.

_Why... Why don't I wanna blow something up right now?_ She thought, her face locked in a spellbound expression as she stared into Xerath's eyes. The music pumping loudly and the dancing all around the two of them seemed distant and almost muted by this single, strange moment that they shared. Even the wavering and shaking of Xerath's form was seemingly imperceptible to the pair. In that exact moment, the door leading up to the staircase was swung open violently, a figure standing in its precipice.

The figure was well proportioned; an obvious female, however on either wrist, massive gauntlets shined in the light of the runes and crystals. All attention was turned in that moment to the doors, the music stopping. Jinx didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, judging on the force at which the door was blown open and the sound it had made. _Vi! Oh, tonight's going to be so much more fun than I imagined!_ Jinx thought, her familiar deranged grin returning as she dropped to the ground, now crawling to her weapons. Xerath looked around to the door then down at Jinx, sighing audibly.

_It appears this interesting evening is going to become far more... outstanding._ He thought, slumping his shoulders.

"EVERYONE OUT! PARTY'S OVER!" Vi shouted, obviously angry. Everyone began funneling out towards her, leaving through the only exit. Jinx simply rose to her feet beside Xerath as the crowd dispersed. Vi immediately recognized her and smirked challengingly. Xerath simply grumbled, seeing the two preparing to fight. He immediately blasted both of them with Mage Chains, hitting the two of them with a very weak version of his Arcanopulse.

"Enforcer. Are you this petty?" Xerath asked in a condescending tone as both stood in place. His movements were slow, almost completely casual as he glided through the air towards her. His subtle movements and relaxed actions were coolly menacing and her eyes opened slightly wider. "The loose cannon and I were enjoying a surprisingly entertaining dance here and you interrupted that for a squabble. A dispute long since settled by the League upon her judgment. All damages paid in reparations and a long community service was paid by Jinx. Your presence here is little more than a petty case of "one push for another" and you couldn't allow yourself to do your job first instead of becoming a simple child with dirt in her hair and a large object to swing with. Disgusting." He said, spiraling around her slowly, her anger seething and her breathing rapid as she struggled against the spell. "And here I believed you deserved your title. What would Piltover's Sherif say if she could see you behaving in such a manner?" he asked, making her eyes grow wide.

Jinx was speechless. She stood, her launcher at the ready and her hand on several of her toothed grenades, but before she could toss them, Xerath stuck the both of them where they stood and moved in the path of her attack. Not only that, but the manner in which he moved and spoke was practically spellbinding. On top of all this, he was defending her. None of it made any sense! _And they say I'm crazy?!_ Why was he defending her? She didn't need any help let alone a knight in shining armor. _The look on her face is priceless, but still, why would __he__ be defending __me__?_ She thought. _Last I checked, he barely liked anyone enough to speak to them but here he is. Defending me! What the fuck happened?!_ She then left her own mind and returned to Vi and Xerath.

The Enforcer now stood, her gauntlets at her side and her shoulders slumped in defeat as the magus not only tore into her ego but her own rationalization, showing her how she was at fault. A difficult task to say the least. In that moment; Catlyn, The Sherif of Piltover walked into the doorway, causing Xerath, Jinx and Vi to look to her in intrigue, surprise and fright respectively. "What is going on here? ...Jinx? Vi? Xerath? What the hell?" she asked, looking from one to the next.

"Ah, Catlyn! So glad you could join us!" Xerath said, drifting over to her, showing her towards the other two. "Allow me to explain." He began only to be interrupted by Vi in a panicked tone.

"I! Uh... Made a mistake and Xerath set me right before I did anything stupid. You know me! Always kicking in the door and never stopping to think!" she said, now laughing slightly awkwardly.

"Admitting you were wrong? Xerath, what did you do? I'm very impressed! Usually I have to yell at her for hours to get her to see when she's wrong and here you did it in less than a minute between her running from my side and when I came in here after her." Catlyn said, smirking. The Enforcer blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"A pleasure to be of assistance." He replied, lifting his hand and tightening it into a fist before releasing it, the mage chains vanishing instantaneously. Jinx was in awe at the sight of Vi walking with her tail between her legs and following Catlyn out the door and up the stairs with her head held low and not even a word being said.

A solid thirty seconds ticked silently by without either of the two remaining champions moving or looking to one another before Xerath turned around to see Jinx's stunned face and watch it tilt upwards at the corners of her gaping lips into an open mouthed grin and a slow giggle. Her laughing quickly changed to an all-out tear inducing, manic cackle as she fell backwards, rolling on her back, holding her stomach and kicking on the ground.

"Oh, _FUCK! _That was good! The look on her face when you went all "If mommy could see you now" was fucking priceless! Goddamn I wish you were solid so I could fuck you right here! That was amazing!" she shouted, jumping back to her feet. Xerath squinted one eye to her when she spoke of physical intimacy with him, but chuckled at her overall reaction.

"Thousands of years of thought teach you how to read people." He commented calmly, drifting over to her. Jinx then jumped up into a tight and rather awkward hug around him, giggling loudly. She then suddenly stopped giggling and slowly lowered herself to the ground in front of him, a subtle pink on her pale cheeks.

"I... Uh... Th- that was cool, bro." she said, stammering slightly as she looked away and punched his shoulder plate lightly.

"Glad you enjoyed it. The night's still young if you wish to share a more quiet evening." Xerath said, drifting a foot back and bowing with a hand held out to her. She blushed slightly more before reaching hesitantly for his glowing, arcane hand. Several of his stone panels drifted free of his body, orbiting above Xerath as arcs of electrical arcane force jolted them, creating sounds that vaguely resembled that of violins. Xerath then gently pulled her closer to himself, lowering to the ground and separating his lower body into leg-like structures to make the proper steps for the dance. He brought their hands up and she slowly placed her other on his opposite shoulder, his other hand resting at her lower back. She moved slightly closer as the two made a slow waltz around the center of the room. Being so close to him, Jinx could feel that his form was radiating warmth, like that of one of the light bulbs from some of Heimerdinger's various contraptions. They moved slowly around the room, holding one another gently. As the two went in the simple dance, she felt herself somewhat relax in his embrace, slowly holding a bit tighter over time.

_This... Feeling... What... What is it?_ Jinx thought to herself as her muscles continued to relax in the radiating heat of Xerath's core. Her skin felt like there was a static in the air, but she strangely enjoyed the feeling. Her puzzled eyes slowly closed as she now rested her chin on Xerath's shoulder, the two moving only one step at a time now. Xerath placed his other hand on her upper back and she shivered, inhaling deeply at the warming touch. _I feel... so... _She began, however, her thoughts quickly trailed off as the two continued their slow dance to the sound of only one violin like hum now. The moment felt like it would never end, fueling itself as Xerath's staticy, energetic touch now began to send waves and vibrating warmth through Jinx's body, causing her to unknowingly begin to smile softly, her long braids swaying back and forth with each step.

The music came to the final note, a long, soft tone that seemed to echo with a haunting beauty as their slow dance came to its end. Jinx reluctantly leaned back from Xerath, her eyes looking up into his glowing expanse with what appeared to be uncertainty in them. She then leaned forward and hugged him once more, kissing the side of his helm one last time before taking a step back.

"I... I uh... This..." Jinx began, her cheeks a bright pink. In the next moments, her blush grew, but she began to smile before speaking again. "This was boring! Let's go do something more exciting!" she shouted, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. He noticed the sudden and somewhat suspicious change in her actions and chuckled lightly as she dragged him up the stairs rapidly.

_It's only six in the afternoon, and I already feel a creeping dread of what is to come next._ Xerath thought to himself as Jinx pulled him along, out of the club.

**Chapter 3: Mirages. End.**

_**This is another short chapter. This story is probably going to be short, but that's only because it's all taking place over the course of about two days or so. As always, read, review, and thanks for the support thus far. **_


End file.
